


Pitcher A Cum Bath

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5, Soni-Ani: Super Sonico The Animation, 宇崎ちゃんは遊びたい! | Uzaki-chan wa Asobitai! (Manga), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Crossover, Cum Bath, Other, crackfic, cum drinking challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The wealthy Haru, the bubbly Shiki, the talented Sonico, and the short Hana Uzaki meet up to have a little challenge: see who can drink the most cum the fastest, and who gets to bathe in it. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 4





	Pitcher A Cum Bath

"Holy shit, Haru. That's a ton of fridges!"

"How are you keeping them all running without killing your electricity?!"

"I'll go one question better: WHY do you have so many fridges?!"

Haru giggled, finally showing her friends Uzaki, Shiki, and Sonico the room of refrigerators she had inside her mansion. The four had been getting along through various clubs around the city for some time, but it was only now that the wealthiest member of the Phantom Thieves decided they were close enough to share this secret she had been building after getting over her father's passing. While she had other friends, it was hard for her to share it with them, though she did have a small bit of concern over how the current group of friends she was with would feel about such a crazy secret.

"Well, I have this sort of fetish..." Haru explained, rubbing the back of her cinnamon colored hair. "It sort of carries over from my engagement, with the last thing I demanded of my fiance to show him I didn't need him anymore being that he emptied his balls into a few mugs. And I've kept them in this fridge for some time."

Uzaki blinked profusely. "How many fridges is just him?" asked the short stack.

"Just half of one," explained Haru, "the poor guy could barely fill a whole shelf with his loads."

"Well I think it's just the cutest thing!" Shiki said, looking inside the fridge Haru had opened. "So these are all coming from different guys?"

"I think that's more of a past tense thing..." Sonico said with an embarrassed smile.

"It took some time to build it up," Haru admitted, looking down the two rows of six fridges, "But that's only because I wanted to wait for the right moment to introduce it to my friends. Of course, I knew Makoto wouldn't approve, and Ann said she didn't want to go back to being stereotyped as a slut, so here all of you are!"

"So...this is what our friendship means..." Hana said with an impressed smirk.

"I had been wanting to do something fun for a while with all of it," Haru said, "But I didn't know what we could do with it all."

"Besides drink it?" Sonico asked.

"Oh! We could bathe in it!" Shiki said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "I'd love to just be in a tiny tub, my head above the surface while I try to get my pussy filled with all this random spunk..."

"Ha, you guys are nuts!" Hana laughed, her hand to her mouth like that of a royal. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and see how it tastes."

Sonico stared on, wondering how she had become friends with people of such a perverted nature. "Well, if you're all going to do it, I guess it couldn't hurt to try..." said the bashful idol.

"Okay then!" Shiki shouted. "Let's have a contest then! Whoever can drink a certain amount of cum first, gets to have a big bath in it in Haru's bathroom!"

"It'd be a private bath, right?" Sonico asked.

"Well, duh! I mean what kind of pervert would want to peak in on another girl in her birthday suit?!"

"Asks the weirdo making a contest out of it..." Hana mumbled.

Reaching into random fridges, Haru set out six giant pitchers of cum for each of her friends and herself, twenty four in total. Sonico and Hana looked on in horror, with the busty Uzaki realizing that her tiny little stomach would barely be able to handle even one of those things. They were in awe that so many of them were able to fit in those fridges, no matter what huge size the large appliances were in the first place.

"Ready?" Haru asked, raising her hand up before lowering it to signal the start of the contest. "Let's begin!"

The four girls began to drink, each one showing a different speed in swallowing the substance down. It may have been just as creamy as milk, but it was obvious that it wasn't the same flavor. Sonico felt this with her first sip, shivering as the salty spunk hit against her lips. The pink haired girl's face scrunched up, finding it to be much more bitter than she could have anticipated.

Hana wasn't quite so hesitant, though she was chugging it down just a little slowly so as to be cautious it didn't get all over her. This was her favorite shirt, one she didn't want senpai seeing her get covered in the adult "beverage". Even after more than a quarter of drinking such stuff, she could feel her belly expanding with so much cream. She had a deep stomach when it came to such delectable foods, but the thickness of the substance was too much for her to handle.

Haru, surprising to Sonico and Uzaki, was downing the pitchers of cum rather quickly. This was in spite of the fact that she was drinking in rather gentle terms, even extending her pinky away from the handle. She held a tiny plate under it as if she were sipping on tea, having the manners of a millionaire while also drinking down some random guy's seed.

However, none of them could hold a candle to Shiki, as the blonde Gessen girl was gulping them down as though they were going out of style. Sonico, having barely finished her first pitcher, took one look at the shinobi, stunned that she was already halfway through her lineup of jizz, and was in awe of how far behind she was. Even with Haru as the host, Shiki was showing that she may just be the biggest slut of the bunch.

Shiki opened her eye as she drank, glancing over at Haru as she sipped away like a lady. The Gessen girl always had a feeling the rich girl would be her biggest rival, elegant though she may be. The blonde was clearly ahead of the pack, but the lady of the house was the closest to her, already finishing her third pitcher as the shinobi was halfway through her fourth.

That was where Sonico was in the pecking order, dead last among the cum guzzlers. Even Hana was beating her, as the pink haired idol only had about one pitcher of the substance. She could see it was hard on the short stack, thanks to how far out her belly swelled with jizz after at least two full ones. It wasn't completely shaped like that of a pregnant woman's, though she had to wonder how Uzaki was going to digest it.

The idol was almost ready to give in, as every bit of sperm she downed was terrible for her taste buds. She had to wonder if Haru had given her a bad batch, or if perhaps it had all been there from the very beginning. Judging by how the wealthy girl and the Gessen student were still chugging along, it was hard to imagine that for early batches it was terrible.

Maybe it was just her.

Haru quickly caught up to Shiki, the shinobi stunned as she saw her drain the pitchers of their seed, even as she continued to drink it down like a lady. She had to wonder what technique she was using to even do so, as it didn't seem like she was doing anything differently. The rich girl's motions were just as they were prior, so there was something to it that the Gessen student couldn't figure out.

As Sonico and Uzaki were struggling to get to the bottom of their second pitchers, Haru and Shiki were reaching for theirs at the same time. The clear last place girls watched on, grabbing their stomachs as they swelled up with jizz. The other two seemed like they were barely stuffed, making the other two wonder where they were keeping all of it. The Shujin girl and the Gessen student started gulping right at the same time, with the other girls seeing who could get the last drop first.

Shiki was the first one to drop her pitcher down on the coffee table, kicking back just two seconds before Haru was able to. The blonde student kicked back with a cocky grin, a drip of seed on her chin as she soaked in the feeling of victory. “Mmmm, that went down so well...” Shiki said.

Haru smiled, though she still exhaled air. “I'm afraid I'll have to concede to this.”

“No fair!” shouted Hana, unable to stand up due to the cum she held in her belly. “How are you guys able to do all of that without growing big bellies?”

“Lots of practice!” Haru and Shiki replied in unison.

##

“Well? C'mooon, ladies, fill the tub up!”

Shiki sat in the large tub provided by Haru, with the other three girls holding two pitchers of jizz each. They knew this would be part of the deal, yet neither of them actually expected the shinobi to be in the nude.

“Uh, Shiki, are you sure you won't need a swimsuit?” Haru asked.

“Nah, I'm totes cool with being in the buff.” giggled Shiki. “Now c'mon, make with the cum bath!”

The other girls dumped the spunk from the pitchers, covering Shiki in the substance while she purred with delight. The milky cream made its way into the tub, filling up after enough time had passed. It didn't stop with the six they were holding, as Haru was aware that for as big as the pitchers were, they weren't going to be enough. There were plenty more brought into the bathroom, and the rich girl was going to make sure they were put to good use. Plus, she figured, she could try to get the male Phantom Thieves to cum enough to replace her fuel.

Shiki enjoyed herself, sighing as she laid back into the tub of cum. It was a bit chilly to start, only because of the semen being in the fridge for so long, but she warmed up to it rather quickly. She even went ahead and dunked her own head under the white liquid, submerging herself in the procreational fluid. Sonico looked in horror, waiting for the Gessen girl to come back up and not drown in it.

When the shinobi resurfaced, she smiled at her friends with a flirtatious expression, opening up her mouth to show off the pool of cum inside it. Uzaki tried her best not to laugh, finding the act extremely corny.

“So, how's the bath been, Shiki?” Haru asked.

“It's lukewarm now,” said the Gessen student, letting the flavor of the many cum mixtures sit on her tongue, “but I guess it was never really meant to be swam in for long amounts of time. But I don't think that's going to stop me from trying.”

“Should we...give her some space?” Sonico asked, growing uncomfortable regarding the fact she was watching a naked girl in a bathtub full of jizz.

“Oh, no, this is nothing.” Haru giggled. “You should have seen the one party I held when I was trying to gather some new pitchers to fill. It was right in this tub where it happened.”

“Remind me not to take a bath in this tub...” Hana said, grabbing hold of her stomach. “But what about this? How am I supposed to walk home with such a gut?”

“Looks like you and I are going to have to exercise a little.” Sonico said, showing off her own bloated belly.

Haru then noticed Shiki's expression, the loud purr coming from her closed lips. She had an idea of what was going on inside that tub, and had to ask aloud, “Shiki...you're not holding your vagina open, are you?”

Hana and Sonico opened their jaws in shock of hearing that. “What? I like the feeling of breeding, don't you?” teased Shiki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer for more updates and new stories.


End file.
